Yuumalicious (Koyama Natsuhiko's part)
by ShipperTrashykawa
Summary: Cakep? Tidak. Pintar? Iya. Koyama punya kelebihan dan kelemahan. Tapi bagaimana jika kelemahannya dari "Kurang Beruntung" membuatnya bisa bertemu dengan Isogai Yuuma? #BangsatsuParadeProject


_Miyako Shirayuki's presents_

 _Yuumalicious (Koyama's Part)_

 _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Matsui Yuusei_

 _#BangsatsuParadeProject_

* * *

Hari ini sungguh memalukan.

Asano Gakushuu menghela napas panjang begitu keluar dari kantor polisi. Paras tampan kian berkedut kesal ketika teman-teman satu gengnya segera mengerumuni ia layaknya semut melihat gula. Gakushuu merinding disamakan dengan gula.

Seo menatap Gakushuu ragu-ragu, takut melihat tampang menakutkan anak Kepala Dewan.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanyanya, seolah sedang bicara dengan dokter, "Koyama bisa selamat?"

Gakushuu mengernyit, "Dia diperbolehkan keluar." Pemuda itu kembali menghela napas, "Aku masih tak habis pikir bagaimana caranya mereka mengira Koyama adalah perampok pakaian dalam."

"Hah?"

Ren tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perut, "Astaga, mungkin karena wajahnya seperti itu, hahaha, wajah kriminal, hahaha."

Araki dan Seo geleng-geleng kepala, Ren masih tertawa, dan hanya Gakushuu seorang yang sadar kehadiran sosok gelap berambut ikal yang disangka publik sebagai perampok pakaian dalam.

Pemuda berambut strawberry milkshake melirik sekilas pada Koyama, "Bagaimana?"

Koyama mendengus, kemudian menggeram. Memamerkan gigi-gigi renggangnya, Seo meringis.

"Che, nenek sialan itu," Koyama menghentakkan satu kakinya kesal, "Awas saja kalau bertemu lagi. Akan kukutuk dia diare sebulan penuh!"

Ren kembali tertawa, Araki yang di sebelahnya menyikut perut pemuda berponi cantik itu hingga mengaduh kesakitan. Koyama memelototinya.

"Berhenti tertawa, brengsek."

Tanpa berniat berhenti tertawa, Ren terisak-isak sambil memeluk perut, "M—maaf, aku hanya tidak mengira wajahmu sebegitu kriminal," lalu tertawa lagi.

Araki menggeleng sambil membetulkan kacamatanya, "Hei, menertawakan teman yang sedang terkena musibah itu tidak baik, bodoh." Ucapnya bijak, kini giliran Seo yang menahan tawa. "Ini tidak lucu."

"Pft, maaf, hanya tak menyanga kau bisa berkata bijak."

Satu kedutan muncul, Araki menaik turunkan alisnya kesal, "Hoo~ jadi kau piker aku ini tidak bijak, hah?"

"Hm-hm, ya begitulah."

"Sialan kau!"

Kening Gakushuu berkedut, "Ck, cukup. Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Kalian memalukan." Empat yang lain menunduk, Gakushuu mulai menceramahi, iris violet mendelik tajam pada Koyama, "Dan kau, Koyama, aku tidak menerima alasan apapun atas keterlambatanmu, mengerti? Dan lain kali jangan lewat jalan itu lagi, aku tak akan menolongmu untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Koyama mengangguk lesu, bibirnya mengerucut setelah diceramahi oleh orang yang paling diseganinya di sekolah—selain Ketua Dewan. Pemuda bergigi renggang itu meringis dalam hati, salah persepsi soal jalan pintas menuju akademi. Dan sekarang, semuanya sudah terlambat, ia telat mengikuti rapat, dilempar gagang telepon oleh nenek-nenek, dan yang paling parah dikira perampok pakaian dalam sampai harus diseret ke kantor polisi. Ya Tuhan, apa salah Koyama?

Ren yang masih setengah tertawa menyandarkan lengannya kebahu Araki, senyum tampan tampak mengeliminasi aura hitam yang dipancarkan Koyama. Tak ada efeknya.

"Tapi sepertinya kau benar-benar sial hari ini, Koyama- _chan_ ," Ren menahan tawa, "Dan aku turut berduka cita bahwa ternyata kau kalah taruhan dari kami hari ini~"

Iris hitam di balik kacamata membulat kesal, kertas perjanjian antar polisi dengannya diremukkan hingga kucel, "Apa! Bagaimana bisa?!"

Gakushuu menghela napas untuk yang ketiga kalinya, "Entah, kau pikirkan saja kenapa nilai literaturmu menjadi keropos seperti tulang kurang vitamin." Pemuda itu mengedikkan bahu, " _Well_ , nilaimu memang di atas standar, tapi hanya nilai literaturmu yang paling rendah di antara kami."

"Dan itu berarti kita akan memberimu hukumaaan~" Ren menambahi, langsung disikut Araki Teppei.

Koyama menggemeretukkan gerahamnya kesal, gigi-gigi renggang saling mengatup rapat walau ada celah. Ia jengkel setengah mati. Tak sanggup lagi menahan sumpah serapah.

"Sabar Koyama," Seo berusaha jadi anak baik, setidaknya setelah meredam aura hitam Koyama. Maaf saja, ia tidak mau suatu hari nanti akan kejang-kejang diruang osis karena diracuni. "Orang sabar di sayang Gakuhou-san."

Kini giliran Gakushuu yang memelototinya. Seo mingkem.

Koyama mendesah malas. Kepala tertunduk dan telapak tangan terbuka. Ren terkikik, "Maaf, aku tidak punya uang receh."

Araki kembali menyikut perutnya. Ren meringis, "Heu, sakit..."

"Ck, kalian bertiga, sudah cukup." Gakushuu kembali ambil alih, "Sekarang kita pergi dari sini, dan Koyama, kami akan menghubungimu lagi soal hukuman itu. Sekarang kita pulang dan memikirkan apa hukumannya."

Ren, Seo, Araki dan Koyama mengangguk paham, tak berani berkata tidak pada Gakushuu.

Koyama sendiri mulai kesal karena ia yang selalu dapat musibah.

 _#Koya-Koya#_

Wajah tertekuk, kacamata melorot, alis menukik, bibir komat-kamit menyumpahi seorang pemuda bermarga Sakakibara. Koyama jelas terlihat seperti seorang penyihir yang sedang mengutuk cafe butler agar cepat bangkrut. Kerutan di dahinya bertambah kala seorang lelaki dewasa dengan pakaian butler menghampirinya. Tampak setetes keringat menggantung di pelipis pria tersebut.

"Selamat siang, Tuan... Koyama?" Pria itu menyapa ragu-ragu, Koyama hanya mengangguk membenarkan. Pria yang ber- _tag_ _Head Butler_ tersenyum ramah, "Terima kasih telah berkunjung ke cafe kami. Mohon tunggu sebentar, _butler_ yang anda pesan akan segera datang."

"Hm,"

Sang _Head Butler_ hanya tersenyum ramah, "Baiklah kalau begitu saya mohon undur diri. Jika ada pelayanan yang tidak memuaskan dari _butler_ yang telah anda pesan, mohon jangan segan-segan untuk memberitahu saya. Permisi,"

Koyama hanya mengangguk sekilas—mempersilahkan pria itu pergi, dalam hati pikirannya sudah berujung pada tindak criminal. Rencana untuk membuat Isogai Yuuma dipecat dari café ini cukup bagus, pikirnya. Tapi sekarang bukan itu tujuannya, ia punya tujuan yang lebih penting, dan saat ini ia sudah bosan menunggu, dan kemana pula si Toge hitam yang dipesannya?

"Maaf telah membuat anda menunggu lama, Tuan."

"Ya-ya, kau lama sekali anak buang—"

Bak di kebanyakan sinetron suatu negara, Koyama sedikit terpukau dengan penampilan Isogai Yuuma. _Ikemen_ dari kelas E, makhluk rendahan di hadapannya kini menjadi lebih terlihat seperti seseorang yang memiliki martabat tinggi. Tuxedo dengan _vest_ hitam serta kemeja putih membuatnya tampak seperti pangeran. Walaupun statusnya masih lebih rendah dari Koyama. Setidaknya tampang orang ini lebih mendukung daripada situasinya yang menyedihkan, pikirnya. Koyama menyeringai, lupa sudah dengan dendamnya pada Sakakibara Ren.

"Ha, jadi kau belum bisa berhenti dari hobi kerja sambilanmu, hah?" Iris hitam menyipit, kedua sudut bibir tertarik lebar, "Kupikir sudah tobat dari kebiasaanmu. Tapi ternyata tidak, haha, besar juga nyalimu, anak buangan."

Kedutan di kening Isogai mulai muncul. Tapi si Ikemen kelas kakap tidak akan mudah terpancing begitu saja. Isogai harus sabar, sabar...

Isogai tersenyum ramah, "Apa anda ingin memesan sesuatu Tuan? Karena hari ini cuacanya sedang baik, saya menyarankan—"

"Ck, aku kesini bukan untuk diacuhkan. Dan lagipula bukannya aku sudah memesan?"

Isogai mingkem, walau senyum ramah masih terukir jelas, keringat dingin rupanya telah menggantung manis di pelipis.

"Aaa... Maaf telah mengacuhkan pertanyaan anda Tuan," Isogai merutuk dalam hati, "Kalau begitu saya akan mengambilkan pesanan anda. Permisi,"

Baru hendak berbalik, tangannya sudah ditangkap oleh Koyama. Pemuda berantena mendecih dalam hati.

"Suruh saja pelayan mengantarkannya." Koyama mengibaskan tangan, kemudian menaik turunkan alis. Isogai merinding. Bulu kuduknya berdiri, dan alarm fisiknya mengatakan kalau pemuda yang satu sekolah dengannya ini bahaya. Kriminal!

"M—maaf, bisa tolong lepaskan tangan saya?" Isogai tersenyum kikuk, "Itu menentang peraturan di sini..."

Koyama mengerucutkan bibir, dan segera melepas cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Isogai. Isogai menghela napas lega.

"Aku tidak sempat membaca peraturannya," Koyama beralasan, tapi jujur, "Bacakan peraturannya untukku."

Isogai mengangguk paham, dalam hati berdoa semoga Koyama tidak membuatnya melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, sebelum ia mulai menjabarkan peraturan yang berlaku.

Koyama sendiri mendengarkan dengan seksama, senyum lebar berusaha ditahannya agar tidak terlalu terlihat oleh Isogai atau pengunjung lain, tapi malah membuat wajahnya terlihat seperti om-om buronan karena kasus pemerkosaan. Isogai makin merinding. Oh _Kami-sama_ , tidak adakah tamu lain selain makhluk ini yang memesannya? Isogai merutuki nasibnya yang sial hari ini.

Tak berapa lama pesanan datang bersamaan dengan berakhirnya Isogai menjabarkan peraturan di _Kunushitsuji Cafe_ pada Koyama. Dan bahkan sampai saat itu bulu kuduknya masih berdiri. Ah, pokoknya nanti dia harus minta _fee_ tambahan untuk ke jasa paranormal. Daritadi terus merinding sih, pasti ada yang tidak normal di sini. Dan firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Koyama tidak normal.

"Begitulah peraturan di sini, Tuan." Isogai mengakhiri dengan senyum super ramah ala Isogai Yuuma sang _Ikemen_. Koyama mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Jadi aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu, tapi kau boleh menyentuhku?" Isogai mengangguk, Koyama menyeringai, "Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu."

Isogai diam, komat-kamit membaca mantra agar semua setan di ruangan hilang tak berbekas. Koyama masih tersenyum lebar penuh niat busuk.

"Aku mau kau..." Pemuda itu terkikik, sendok perak diputar-putar, "Aku mau kau menyuapiku sambil memanggilku _'_ _Sayang_ _'_ dan _'Tampan_ '."

"E-eh?"

Isogai Yuuma terdiam ditempat, wajah putih pucat, hatinya sukses di eliminasi dari puncak, sedangkan mata kelap-kelip tidak percaya. Sukses membuat seorang Koyama tertawa sadis.

"Ta—tapi Tuan, saya—"

"A-a~" Koyama menggerakkan telunjuk kanannya kekanan dan kekiri, senyum sadis masih mekar di wajahnya, "Bukankah tugasmu untuk _memuaskanku_ di sini? Dan aku juga sudah membayar mahal lho. Aku kemari bukan untuk ditolak mentah-mentah."

Saliva ditelan kasar hingga berbunyi, Isogai meremas kedua tangan. Belum pernah dalam hidupnya ia merasa tertekan dan dinistkan seperti ini. Koyama masih tertawa sadis, rambutnya seolah berdiri seperti nenek sihir. Yuuma makin takut.

" _Well_ ~ fufu, bukankah aku masih cukup baik membuatmu hanya melakukan itu?"

"U—um…"

"Fufu…"

Isogai masih diam, walaupun dalam hati menjerit-jerit, apa tidak ada orang lain yang lebih pantas disebut _'honey_ ' dan ' _tampan'_ olehnya?! Matanya masih normal! Gigi renggang, senyum menakutkan, wajah bak kriminal tukang perkosa, Isogai hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

Koyama menyodorkan sendok perak yang dipegangnya tadi, kemudian mendorong semangkuk sup kedekat Isogai.

"Ayo, suapi aku." Alisnya kembali naik turun, senyum mesum merekah kembali, "Oh ya, jangan lupa ditiup. Supnya masih panas, dan aku tidak mau lidahku terbakar."

Isogai diam saja diperintah seenaknya. Toh, pekerjaannya yang biasa juga diperintah-perintah seperti ini, bedanya hanya _gender_ saja. Ia lebih sering dipesan oleh para nona atau nyonya, tuan juga pernah tapi tidak ekstrim ini.

Sesendok sup ditiupnya pelan, hingga asap yang mengepul mulai menipis, kemudian didekatkannya pada mulut Koyama. Berharap pemuda itu segera melahapnya.

Namun, lain dikata, lain dihati.

Koyama merengut, alis kembali menukik, "Mana panggilan sayangku?"

Isogai diam, sungguh tak ingin melakukannya.

Bibir ranum tertarik kikuk, bibirnya ketar-ketir mengucap…

"S—sayang, b—buka mulutnya~ Aaaa~"

Koyama tetap mingkem.

"Bersikaplah seperti kekasihku dan jangan gugup! Kau benar-benar memalukan," gertaknya, Koyama bersedekap, bersikap tak puas, walau dalam hati tertawa puas. Diam-diam tangan kanannya menekan tombol rekam.

Isogai tergagap, wajah memerah sempurna, "E—eh? Tunggu dulu Tuan, tapi saya—"

Koyama bersiul, tangan melambai kearah _Head Butler_ yang sedang beramah-tamah dengan seorang pelanggan, "Heeei~ aku punya keluhan di sini~"

Isogai panik luar biasa. Kalau ia mendapat keluhan, bisa jadi bonus yang telah dijanjikan manajer melayang kekantong orang lain. Isogai panik!

"Ba—baiklah!" Koyama tersenyum puas, Isogai kembali tersenyum kali ini ekspresi kikuknya tersamar dengan baik, sesendok sup masih menggantung di antara jempol dan telunjuknya, "Sayang, ayo dibuka mulutnya~"

"Pft—"

Isogai malu setengah mati.

Koyama menyeringai lagi, "Baiklah sayang~"

Satu sendok sup sudah ditelan, Isogai merutuk harus ada berapa suap sendok lagi yang harus ditemani kata-kata sayang?

"Lagi~"

Isogai merinding, Koyama merengek bak bayi.

"Ini," satu sendok, "Ayo dimakan tampan~"

Satu sendok lagi dimakan.

Koyama benar-benar puas~

"Bagaimana? Enak, sayang?"

Isogai hendak menelan semua kata sayang yang baru keluar.

 _#Koya-Koya_ _#_

Keesokan paginya, dengan wajah-wajah penasaran keempat virtuoso lain mengerubungi Koyama. Satu persatu bertanya penasaran, yang ditanya hanya pasang wajah mesum. Gakushuu mulai merasa tidak enak badan.

"Bagaimana kemarin?"

"Kau berhasil membuatnya malu?"

"Enak tidak?"

Yang tadi pertanyaan siapa?

"Bagaimana Koyama?"

Bahkan Asano Gakushuu bertanya penasaran, tapi lewat isyarat mata. Hatinya dag-dig-dug panas Isogai Yuuma telah diperlakukan seenak hati oleh kriminal kelas SMP Kunugigaoka.

Koyama malah menyeringai, pemuda berparas bak dukun dengan gigi renggang kebanyakan minum cairan CH2 itu terkekeh, "Fufufu, bagaimana? Hm, bagaimana ya... Fufufu, menurutku, kalian pasti akan menyukainya. Menjadikan Isogai Yuuma pembantumu untuk sehari, memanggilmu tuan, mfufufu."

Semua anggota virtuoso lain melongo, tak cukup paham dengan kekehan ala dukun kimia Koyama.

Seo mengernyit, "Hei! Kami serius! Katakan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Jangan membuat kami makin penasaran."

Koyama kembali terkekeh, "Fufu, justru itu, kalian harus mencobanya. Biar rasa penasaran kalian hilang, fufu."

Mereka berempat saling berpandangan.

"Ah ya! Aku punya barang bagus!"

Koyama merogoh saku celananya, mengambil gadget pintar kemudian mengutak-atiknya, terkadang pemuda berperawakan kurus itu tertawa-tawa sendiri.

Ren mengernyit, "Barang bagus? Apa maksudmu?"

"Hehe, coba lihat, ini bisa dijadikan bahan untuk menerornya."

Semua kepala berkumpul di depan layar ponsel Koyama, dan ekspresinya berubah antara jijik dan... Iri?

Koyama masih terkekeh-kekeh sambil memamerkan foto-fotonya bersama Isogai saat di cafe. Dan ada satu foto yang menjadi favoritnya.

Apa itu?

"APA-APAAN INI?!"

"Fufufu, sudah kubilang kalau kalian ingin tahu, cepat reservasi tempaaaat~"

* * *

 _#_ _K_ _oya-_ _K_ _oya Omake_ _#_

Pagi hari Isogai Yuuma tampak termenung di bangkunya. Iris hazel tampak berselimut kabut. Maehara Hiroto cemas luar biasa.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Isogai?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"Kau yakin?"

Isogai kembali mengangguk kecil.

"… Bohong, pasti ada sesuatu."

Isogai kembali menelungkupkan wajah, Maehara panik lagi.

"Eh—eh! Isogai! Sebenarnya kau kenapa?!"

Antena mungil bergerak-gerak lesu, Isogai mendongakkan wajah.

"Hei, Maehara, kau mau menyucikanku tidak?"

Alis oranye terangkat bingung.

"Hah?"

Bibir mungil gemetar, "Tolong sucikan bibirku lagi… Menciumku pun tak apa, asalkan dapat menyucikan bibirku lagi…"

Maehara terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

* * *

 **Koya-End**

 **A/N**

 _Hai~ mohon maaf karena fanficnya tidak sesuai harapan~ hehe…_

 _Terima kasih sudah membacaaaa~_


End file.
